The Spy Who Loved Me
by Knightryder007
Summary: Another cracfic in the Nobody Does It Better Saga. Renegade helps Wheeljack with testing a device. Arcee decides to prank her with...certain results. Rated T for suggestive themes


**A crackfic involving Renegade. A SEQUEL to Nobody Does It Better. Renegade decides to help Wheeljack with testing out a new espionage gadget with disastrous yet hilarious results. Rated T for suggestive themes. Not associated with my Transformed-verse.**

**The Spy Who Loved Me**

"Hold still, Renegade. I need to put this on you." said Wheeljack, who was fitting a small device to Renegade's helm.

"Well, let's just hope this bloody thing doesn't explode. Last time, you nearly blew off my arm!" Renegade was still mad at the scientist for what happened last time.

"I guarantee. No explosions."

Wheeljack then moved onto attaching another one of the devices to Optimus Prime, who was sitting next to her.

"So what DOES this thing do?" asked Renegade.

"Well, it's supposed to pick up on the emotions and feelings of a bot and transfer it to the other. Right now, Optimus will be the transferrer, and you will be the receiver. I'm hoping to develop the device to pick up on thoughts, but for now, just record any emotion you two feel. Your results should be relatively the same."

Renegade nodded. Suddenly she jumped with pain. Optimus did as well.

"As you can see, if I cause pain to Optimus, it will be picked up by you as well." said Wheeljack, who had stabbed a needle into Optimus's arm. Renegad gave Wheeljack a dirty look.

* * *

Renegade sat down relaxing on her berth. She sighed, and sat up. Optimus was about the worst bot to test using this device. All he transmitted was seriousness and depression. Renegade sighed again as another wave of seriousness hit her, boring her even more. The Prime was in a meeting with some of the others, and Renegade herself had been restricted to the base so she could record what Wheeljack's device was transmitting.

"I have to do something about this." huffed Renegade as she got up. As she went out into the corridor, she saw Arcee passing by. Renegade knew Arcee and Optimus were 'close', and so she thought she could finally get Prime to show some emotion by th means of her.

"Hey, Arcee..."

"Yes, Renegade?"

"Can you help me a bit?"

"Sure." nodded the femme.

"I'm doing an experiment for Wheeljack. Supposedly this device on my head enables me to feel what Prime is feeling. Right now, all he's transferring to me is depression and seriousness, which is KILLING me. Could you help me by cheering up the old grouch, maybe get him to have some fun?" asked Renegade, oblivious to the innuendo in her request. Arcee smiled devilishly to herself. She had already planned something...something to get back at Renegade for what she had done a while ago.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Remember that time you hid all of my High Grade and drank it all?"

Renegade sighed. She would have laughed under normal circumstances, but the emotions of the Prime were really starting to make her lose it.

"Please?"

Arcee smiled. "Sure." She walked away, laughing to herself. Renegade walked to the main room, and sat down, waiting for something to happen.

Prime had finally finished his meeting. He walked out of the meeting room, and sighed to himself. The Decepticons were getting more persistant, and his team couldn,t take it. He tried to keep a bottle on his emotions as he knew he was hurting Renegade, but he couldn't help it. Suddenly, a small blue Autobot appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Prime." said the bot seductively.

"Hello, Arcee. What's with that tone of voice?"

"Nothing. I just think you're looking good today." said Arcee as she brushed past Prime, making him jump. "Remember what happened that time in the Arctic?"

Prime felt a little awkward. "I'm sorry if I have hurt you, Arcee. Our judgement was clouded and..."

"Oh, it's alright with me. In fact, I found it quite...pleasant."

Prime looked around nervously. "If you don't mind, Arcee, I need to be getting back to wor...MMPH!" Arcee haad pulled Prime by the faceplate, and now was planting a kiss straight on his mouth. Prime pulled away, shocked.

"It's a human custom. Usually done before...you get the point." Arcee smiled, playing hard-to-get. Optimus gasped. Did that bot just imply she wanted to...

"Yep." said Arcee, reading Prime's shocked expression. Prime tried to walk away, but found his frame wouldn't respond. In fact, Arcee had her arm wrapped around his waist and was pulling him to his quarters! This was bad! Not just because he was breaking the rule of proprinquity he had always imposed on himself, but of the device connected to Renegade! She would feel 'it'. All of 'it'!

"Please, Arcee. You don't understand!"

"Yes I do. It's more than passion. It''s an act of revenge."

So she DID know! Was she...oh no. Prime sighed. When Arcee wanted to play a prank, she always went the full mile.

* * *

Renegade was sitting in the main room with Bee when it first happened. She gasped at the odd feeling, as if someone had suddenly tickled her. It was a weird sensation, a mix of good and bad. she gasped at the next wave of the odd feeling. She knew she wasn't the cause of this, so what was Prime doing to cause all this. Well, at least she knew Arcee was actually doing something.

BEEP BEEP BOOWP? (Are you alright?)

"Yes, Bee. I'm...Whhooaa!" Another wave of the feeling overcame her. She felt odd, but yet, the feeling was so...good. Again, she wondered what Prime was doing. Renegade suppressed a moan as the intense feeling hit her again. She could feel something odd happening to her body, but she couldn't care less. She then yelled to Bee while she was not being blinded by a wave of pleasure, "Get Wheeljack! Quick!"

BEEP BIP! (Got it!)

Renegade fell off the bench she was sitting on as she was overcome by more pleasure.

"Ohh...What's...happening...to...me? AAAAH! That really tickles, you kno...aaaahh!" Renegade began convulsing on the floor. She felt something drool from between her legs. She looked down, and saw a silvery liquid.

"Now I'm even bleed...Ooh...Aaaaahhh!"

Wheeljack came running into the main room.

"Renegade, what's wro...Woah!" Wheeljack gasped as he saw the state of Renegade.

"Aaah...oohhh...Aaah!"

By now, Renegade was totally lost in the midst of the pleasuring sensations. She was now going along with them as they became stronger and faster. She felt as if she was floating, and it felt so good. As the pleasure grew stronger and stronger, she felt as if she was losing it.

"Help me! I feel as if...Ooohh...I'm gonna..."

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it in any more. An immense blast of pleasure hit the defeated Renegade.

"...EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODE!"

Renegade thrashed around. Her wings flew out, acting like windshield wipers, sweeping everything on the floor away. Her voice echoed throughout the base. And Bee and Wheeljack fell on their afts. Renegade managed to utter a few words while still out of her mind.

"Underneath the mango tree...me honey and I make bouloulou soon..."

She then passed out.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Renegade groggily woke up. She found herself lying on the examination berth in the Medbay with Wheeljack, Ratchet, Arcee and Bee hunched over her.

"What happened?"

"You passed out after your...episode."

"My epi...oh. So that really happened." said Renegade, looking embarrassed. She looked at Bee. "Sorry if I freaked you out." Spotting Arcee, she then added, "And what did you do to Prime? That was insane!"

Arcee only smirked.

**FIN**


End file.
